


Standing on Clouds

by devilinthedetails



Series: The Voice [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bazhir, Cold Snap, Gen, Persopolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Ali experiences a once in a lifetime snowfall.
Series: The Voice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881097
Kudos: 4





	Standing on Clouds

Standing on Clouds 

It rarely rained in the desert—the coastal bluffs trapped the salty moisture off the Emerald Ocean before the winds could carry it inland—and snowed even more seldomly. Among the Bazhir, it was said a snowfall might come only once in a man’s lifetime. For Ali, this once in a lifetime snowfall came when he was thirteen and striving to leave the cloaking exuberance of youth behind him so as to better don the solemn mantle of manhood. 

A cold snap stretched bowstring taut over Persopolis. Gray clouds gathered, and while Ali slept surrounded by his cats, drifted in soft flakes to the ground. When he awakened at daybreak, the streets and courtyards were blanketed in white fluff that reminded him of the cotton the northern merchants brought from Corus down the Great Road South to trade with the Bazhir in Persopolis and the Tyrans at Pearlsmouth. 

In a rush to feel beneath his feet this miracle that he feared might melt at any moment, Ali put on his shoes and raced into the castle courtyard. As the snow crunched below him, he smiled, reflecting that since snow fell from clouds just like rain, he was standing on clouds.


End file.
